


Imagine you’re a pregnant bar slave

by imagineyourepregnant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birth Fetish, Breeding Kink, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fpreg, Hyperpregnancy, Multi, Pregnant Sex, expansion, labor fetish, multiples pregnancy, rapid pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineyourepregnant/pseuds/imagineyourepregnant
Summary: You’re constantly pregnant - you’ve been living like this ever since you were taken while on a walk at dusk when you were 16. You aren’t sure how many years it’s been - you haven’t left the back room of this bar since you were taken.





	Imagine you’re a pregnant bar slave

**Author's Note:**

> Original post: http://imagineyourepregnant.tumblr.com/post/139805952160/imagine-youre-a-pregnant-bar-slave

Imagine you’re a pregnant bar slave.

You’re constantly pregnant - you’ve been living like this ever since you were taken while on a walk at dusk when you were 16. You aren’t sure how many years it’s been - you haven’t left the back room of this bar since you were taken.

You know it’s a bar because you can hear the patrons drinking in the front, and can always tell when someone is coming to the back by the knocking at the door. Tonight is no different. You hear a knock at the door. You are in the corner, your belly resting between your legs. You hope it’s food as your babies have been restless. There must be five or six in there - you can’t tell because you’re constantly pregnant, constantly giving birth. It feels like once one is born you’re immediately pregnant with the next.

A drunk man enters and pats your belly. You wheeze beneath it as the kicks get stronger in response to his touch. You can’t stand at this point - your belly is too heavy. Every time you try to crawl your belly scrapes the floor. Lately you have taken to resting on top of your belly, your arms and legs dangling around it, just barely touching the floor. It’s the only way your belly doesn’t crush your lungs.

The man comes toward you and grabs both of your arms, rolling you forward so that you rest on your stomach. He stands behind you and spreads your legs. You grab hold of your stomach and he pulls your hair back, entering you quickly. You moan as he fucks you repeatedly, forcing you to keep your mouth shut when you try to cry out.

When he comes, you can feel yourself swelling to the point where your hands and feet no longer touch the floor. Your babies kick all over. You can see your belly moving beneath you every which direction.

“Hungry?” he asks. You nod, looking up at him. He sticks his dick in your mouth and says, “Eat.” He comes quickly this time and you feel yourself swelling even further.

“I’ve never seen you this big…” he says as you struggle to hold on, your belly has a mind of it’s own at this point.

“Nnnn…” you moan as he pats your girth. Your skin is so tight just that small amount of pressure makes it feel like you’re going to pop.

“I think the other customers need to take a peek.“

He attempts to lift you up but you’re too heavy. He rolls you back to your seated position with your belly in front of you - you can’t see above it. He grabs both of your arms and heaves you up.

You cry out - your belly is just an inch off the floor when you’re standing. You lean back heavily, both hands pressed to the small of your back just to keep yourself standing. He grabs the leash around your neck and pulls you out of the room into the main bar. You’ve never been here before. All of the patrons turn around and see you there, mildly interested.

He stops you at the center of the tables and you’re unable to stand any longer, leaning forward to rest on your belly. The bartender comes over and stands before you, seeing all of the movement in your womb. He takes the bar peanuts from the countertop and feeds them to you - you eat the whole bowl.

The patrons come over and circle around you, some touch your breasts, others your moving stomach. Eventually they start to fuck you, one in the back and one in the front as you struggle to hold on, balanced atop your growing belly.

You swell and swell and swell until you can’t see straight, until the patrons stop to marvel. You begin to hiccup, covered in sticky cum as the babies pound you from the inside out. Each hiccup seems to make you swell one inch, two. You struggle to reach the areas of your belly that are taking the most abuse, sweating and hot as you’re perched atop your growing orb.

Suddenly you feel a pain and your whole body clenches. Moaning, grunting, straining quickly ensues as the pains come quickly - you always did escalate birth quickly, especially after so many prior. Your water breaks and it spills down the back of your belly, arching outward and onto the dirty bar floor. As you contract patrons come up and press into your stomach, feeling the muscles clench down.

You feel the first baby start to crown, but just as it begins to descend you feel one of the patron’s dicks enter you.

"Nnnn-” you moan as the little progress you’ve made regresses. You grab your breasts as they swell in response to the birth, preparing for the young. They bounce back and forth as the patron fucks you. “Hah hh” you try to breathe. It feels like he takes forever to come. When he finally does, you swell outward a few more inches, rolling precarious as your stomach takes a beating. The babies want to come out now.

Your stomach clenches down again and the first baby quickly crowns.

“Ohhhhh,” you moan as the patrons circle around you. The head comes out but the shoulders are huge. You wait for the next contraction and scream out a push - aching, grunting moaning as the baby falls into the hands of a waiting patron. He cuts the cord and attaches the baby to your breast - it’s so large that it dangles just above the ground.

Your contractions continue. Your belly hasn’t even gotten smaller. It’s going to be a long night.


End file.
